Casinos, internet gaming establishments, poker, and lotto as well as horse racing, betting and other gaming establishments attempt to attract gamblers of all types and backgrounds to participate in games in the above fields for purposes of wagering and or gambling. Concern related to credit card gambling problems and underage gamblers has been expressed in the international and national media by governments, religious organizations and the public in general. These groups want the gaming industry, as a whole, to be regulated and to limit gambling on credit, which is seen as a major cause in generating many problems including family debt and poverty, family breakdown and crime.
Many governments regulate existing and new gaming products. However, little attempt has been made to regulate the amount wagered in general or on a weekly or monthly basis or to protect the problem gambler from his addiction. In addition there has been little attempt to protect sensitive financial data pertaining to the player from use including unauthorized use by gaming establishments.
The US Senate has proposed to ban internet gambling in part, due to its not being regulated and its use of unregulated credit card access. Growing concern relative to credit card gambling, problem gamblers and underage gamblers has been expressed in the media by national government, inter-church and other religious anti-gaming lobbying groups, courts, social welfare agencies and the public at large. These groups want the gaming industry as a whole to be regulated.
Gaming involving the automatic limiting of losses has been suggested to help prevent or reduce gambling addiction. Such limitations can help prevent gambling problems but enable players to enjoy gaming without the need of totally giving up gaming entirely because of gambling addictions. This solution creates a win-win situation. Both the casino and the players win because the player doesn't go broke or develop a gambling problem and can therefore continue going to the casino for entertainment.